


I'll remember for you

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim always seems to forget his own birthday, which is fine, because Kon's a great boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll remember for you

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote (and still writing) a few tumblr requests for Tim's birthday yesterday and this one is my favorite so far, so I decided to post it!

It would almost be funny if it wasn’t so sad, because Tim forgets—he actually, seriously, forgets his own birthday. And, sure, it happens to some of them, especially when you’re so concerned about saving the world and keeping people safe and Kon’s been there. Not that he technically has a ‘birth’ day, but there’s still the ‘happy out-of-the-tube-day’ or something that he’s completely forgotten about when aliens decide to attack and whatnot. 

Except with Tim, Tim always forgets. For the past five or six years he’s forgotten. It’s helpful when you’re trying to throw a surprise party, because Tim literally has no idea. Once, back when Tim was turning sixteen, he’d actually walked in on Bart and Cassie decorating and Bart blatantly lied and said ‘it’s for Gar!’ and Tim bought it until that night when they actually had the party. It’s funny until it’s not and Kon just gets a little sick feeling inside because of it.

Tim remembers other people’s birthdays. With the expansion of his family, Kon doesn’t think Tim’s missed one of their birthdays—even if he’s half way around the world from them he manages a card or a phone call. He’s talked to Dick at one point and he said there was one year where Tim called him up to wish him a happy birthday and Dick could very distinctly hear that Tim was still on patrol fighting who he assumed was Harley Quinn. Hell, Tim even sends Damian reluctant birthday cards, but somehow, somehow always forgets about his own.

It always makes Kon wonder if he genuinely just forgets or just doesn’t care. If Tim thinks his birthday isn’t worth celebrating. That hurts so much for him to think about (particularly when Tim always makes it a point to celebrate Kon’s own not-birth-birthday) that he’s decided to make sure Tim remembers and they celebrate, somehow.

It’s not really a surprise. It’s never a big party. It sometimes doesn’t even happen exactly on Tim’s birthday, but it happens.

This year, it’s two days after the fact. On the nineteenth, Tim had been on day three of a deep undercover mission that exposed a drug ring that spread through four different states and had connections with Scarecrow, Kobra, and Doctor Death. Most of the batclan hadn’t left their costume for well over two days and, after everything was wrapped up, Kon let Tim sleep for most of the eighteenth.

It gave him a little more time to plan, make sure everything was perfect, before making his way over to Tim’s apartment where he found him still looking like he needed sleep and wearing only yoga pants. Kon noticed a blanket had been dragged out onto the couch which probably meant Tim was an idiot and woke up at one point thinking he was going to work more, only to fall asleep soon after. Sometimes, Kon really did worry about him.

“Get dressed, nothing fancy. I want to take you out.”

Tim almost argues back, starts asking questions, but Kon just gives him a look and pushes him off towards his bedroom telling him he has ten minutes to look pretty before Kon steal him away. Thankfully, Tim goes along with it, probably too out of it to really argue, and soon enough Kon’s picking him up in his arms and flying them away.

“Where are we going?” Tim asks, finally, with his face pressed against Kon’s neck, arms around his neck. He’s huddled close to stay warm during flight, but luckily Kon doesn’t go too high up and the summer sun is still warm as it starts to slowly fall into the horizon.

“Just to a little place in Pennsylvania—I wanna show you something.” Kon replies right back, doesn’t give away anything else besides that.

Tim realizes that, thankfully, and doesn’t pry. Just accepts it and gets a little closer to Conner, sighing into his skin, and closes his eyes. “Wake me up when we get there, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.”

It doesn’t take long, but Kon does fly slower than usual, lets Tim sleep for a little longer before they arrive in the little hillside town and Kon gently sets down, wakes Tim up.

He smiles as Tim gets his feet under him, looking blurry eyed and adorable as he tries his hardest to suppress a yawn and fails.

“Hungry?”

Tim’s confused for a moment, then spots the diner across the way and gives Kon a look. “You flew a state over to bring me to a diner?”

Kon chuckles. “Yes, but it’s the best twenty-four hours breakfast diner anywhere. They’ve got pancakes you are going to die for, trust me.”

Tim loves his breakfast food, this Kon knows for a fact, and watches him perk up a little bit at the mention of pancakes. Kon doesn’t mention, however, that he’s actually spent the better half of the month going from diner to diner making sure that these were the best pancakes around, an impressive feat when he was comparing them to Ma Kent’s own.

They walked hand-in-hand inside right as the streets lights were coming on, taking a booth near the back. The diner’s most empty, so service doesn’t take too long.  Kon makes sure to tell Tim he can order whatever he wants, everything’s on him, as they put in their drink orders of coffee and cola.

There’s a moment where Kon’s worried Tim might be too Tim and just order oatmeal or a side of fruit, but after he looks at the menu (with multiple glances over top of it at Kon) he puts in a request of a double stake of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries with a side order of bacon (turkey, of course) and two eggs (over medium).  Kon gets the breakfast burger and hands their menus back to the waitress who smiles and disappears into the back.

“What’s this about?” Tim asks almost as soon as she’s gone. “I know I haven’t seen you in a bit, what with the insanity of the past few days, but normally ‘I missed you’s’ are sex marathons.”

Kon hides his smile by taking a sip of his drink, still not believing that Tim really has no idea. “I did miss you.”

“Then why are we naked in my apartment right now?” Tim’s getting more suspicious, eying him up from across the table, but Kon just shrugs and toes off his boot so he can hook his foot around Tim’s ankle under the table and stroke the patch of skin he manages to find under Tim’s jeans.

“Maybe later,” He mutters, watches Tim visibly shutter.

They hold hands on the table top, Tim’s thumb always rubbing across Kon’s knuckles in a movement that’s familiar, but Kon’s sure Tim still doesn’t realize he constantly does. He figures it’s just something Tim does to make sure he’s still there, that Kon’s actually with him, and sometimes Kon squeezes his hand gently to reassure him. Their conversation is light, though Tim does mention the past mission, complains a few times about Damian and Jason, and Kon manages to make Tim laugh a time or two. It’s nice and perfect and their food gets brought out to them at some point, Tim quickly letting go of Kon’s hand as the plates are set down before them.

Everything smells like butter and grease, homemade, and delicious. Tim’s in awe for a moment as he stares at the stack of fluffy pancakes, whipped cream plopped perfectly on top with the strawberries spilling over and all around. Kon waits until he takes his first bite, moans around his mouthful of cake and strawberries, mutters out ‘holy shit’ before diving in for his next bite.

Kon can’t help but snicker as he starts on his burger, fried egg on top bursting open to drip down onto his plate. He eats slowly, making sure he watch every move Tim makes as he devours his food one forkful at a time, his eyes rolling back into his head at certain points.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said ‘to die for’,” Tim manages in between bites, smiling at Kon as he takes a moment to breath and Kon can’t help but lean forward a bit, hand coming up to thumb away the little bit of whipped cream stuck to the corner of Tim’s mouth.

He sucks it clean from his skin, making something of a show of it, so Tim ends up blushing, eyes darting back down to his breakfast for dinner. “Don’t pull that in public. We still need to walk out of here.”

Kon laughs, tempted to do it again, but Tim is right. He doesn’t really want to face down the waitress at the register with a hard-on in his jeans, so Kon does relent and goes back to his own food.

Tim eats like he hasn’t in days, which Kon is pretty sure he hasn’t, so when the waitress comes over to refill Tim’s coffee, Kon puts in an order for two more pancakes and a hashbrowns. ‘To share,’ he says when Tim looks at him like he’s insane, but knows for a fact he’s going to get in maybe three bites before Tim devours the rest.

It does happen and, afterwards, when all their plates are empty, Tim sits back in the booth and groans. “Oh god, how did I just eat all of that?” He says, “I’m going to die, my stomach is going to explode and I’m going to die.”

“Shut up, you needed it.” Kon nudges him with his foot. “You’ve probably been surviving off of protein bars and water for three days, eating an actual meal for once isn’t going to kill you.”

All Tim does is glare gently at him, keeps glaring as Kon gets up to go pay, quickly plants a kiss on his forehead before he walks off and laughs allowed when Tim sputters because of it.

They leave like they came, hand-in-hand, though Tim’s still groaning softly and leaning heavily on Kon. “Take me home, I need to sleep off this meal.”

“Not yet,” Kon says, grabs up Tim in his arms once more when they’re far enough out of sight. “I’ve got one more thing to show you.”

Tim groans, but doesn’t argue, just lets Kon fly them off into the now night sky, watching as below the small town throws further away, buildings disappear, lights dim. They’re in the hills now, valleys dipping low below them, trees scattered around thick and thin. Tim blinks down at the change in scenery before looking back at Kon. “You’re flying us to the middle of nowhere?”

“Yeah,” Kon’s smiling, fingers squeezing at Tim’s waist. “It’s the best part of nowhere.”

It takes a few minutes, but Kon’s flying lower and finally drops down in a clearing at the top of one of the highest hills where Tim is suddenly staring, surprised at seeing a blanket laid out upon the grass, empty and waiting.

“What—“

“Happy birthday, Tim.”

Tim wheels around, confused and still staring. “It’s not my—“

“Two days ago it was,” Kon shrugs, “But you were so busy with the case I had to wait.”

Even with Kon telling him, it still takes Tim a second to realize, remember, before he’s sighing and shaking his head, grabbing at Kon’s arms to pull him closer. “You’re an idiot,”

Kon takes that as a compliment, smiles as Tim closes the distance between them and kisses him softly for a few seconds before Kon’s licking inside of his mouth to taste coffee and strawberries. They pull away panting softly, or at least Tim is, so Kon picks him up again and carries him over to the blanket where he lays down with Tim laying half on top of him, his head nestled right in the crook of his neck.

They cuddle in the cool summer night, staring up at the stars that shine through in the darkness, the moon just a sliver in the sky with Venus and Jupiter twinkling beside it. They point out stars and constellations together, making jokes and jabbing at one another when they get certain locations or figures wrong. They pause in between to kiss and touch, but it’s all soft and gentle though Tim does end up totally on top of Conner at one point, his hands in Kon’s hair with Kon’s hand under his shirt.  

They save everything else for the bedroom though, finishing up with their limbs tangled together on the ground, bodies close, cuddling, lips kiss swollen and red, just staring up at the night sky, dozing in and out of sleep before the sun finally starts painting the sky pink and yellow.

“Happy birthday, Tim.” Kon says again, the words whispered into Tim’s soft hair.

Tim smiles against Kon’s chest, fingers curling into the fabric of the meta’s shirt. “I’m glad you always remember.”


End file.
